


La Esquina Rosada

by Astro_McCreep



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bilingual Character(s), Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_McCreep/pseuds/Astro_McCreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful week at work, Rhett decides to head out for a night at Tijuana and relax at one of its famous strip clubs, La Esquina Rosada (The Pink Corner).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Esquina Rosada

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and with a mix of Spanish, have mercy. Enjoy my horrible attempt.

When people hear the name "Tijuana", some would say "Worst place ever." or "Watch out, you'll get shot."  
But when Rhett hears that name, he shrugs and mutters, "It's fun, I guess."  
Reason why he says that is because he visits quite often. Either by himself or with his friends, he goes to bars and La Esquina Rosada, a men and women strip club. Tonight, however, Rhett decided to go alone. After a week of tough work and failed dates, he chose to spend the night at his usual cheap hotel room and visit the club.   
"Hellooo Mr.McLaughlin, I see you're back for more." Unlike other clubs, this one had a short, chubby desk woman at the entrance. Rhett chuckled at her sly yet kind purr.  
"Hey Marta, and yes, L.A. can get pretty lonely. I can't seem to get enough." Marta gave a cute smirk and suddenly clicked her tongue.  
"Ah, mijo! I almost forgot! We have a new dancer, his name Link. He's quite a looker. And after 3 years of knowing you, he's your type. His shift just started. If you hurry, you should ask him for a treat."  
Marta's wink at the end made Rhett's cheeks heat up.  
"O-of course, Marta. I'll...uh..check it--I mean check him out."  
Marta giggled and reached over the desk to give him a little shove.   
"Andale cabron, go chase that piece of sweet ass."  
Rhett smiled and opened the door to the dance room. The multicolored strobe lights and glittering walls flashed and complemented the ambience.   
Since it was a Saturday, the club was packed. The dancers were working hard to satisfy the customers and to get paid generously.  
Rhett went to the nearest waitress, who appeared to be Carolina, and asked for the usual. When she came back with his drink, Rhett waved her closer.  
"By any chance is Link available? Marta just told me about him."  
Carolina nodded and gave a small smile.  
"I'll look for him, tell to get ready. Since new, he hasn't had luck with customers. Once ready, I'll lead you to private room."  
Rhett muttered a thank you and took a swig of his drink. Another thing about the employees was that not everyone had it easy with English. When Rhett came here for the first time, Marta was the only one who could at least understand Rhett. But after some practice and help, everyone understood English. In return, Rhett was able to speak understandable Spanish.   
"Hey, pendejo, come on."  
His thoughts came to a halt when he heard Carolina's voice. With that said, he stood up and finished up his drink. He followed Carolina through the tight crowd until they reached a small hallway.   
"Room 8. Treat him nicely or you'll get the leather chancla."  
Rhett coughed and gave her a grin as he entered. As he shut the door, he heard a shy voice.   
"Are you Rhett?"  
Rhett looked at the man sitting on the leather couch. His heart pumped faster as he took in the scene. The pale and taught man before him was dressed up like a teenage girl. Long, black knee socks, blue panties, and a black turtleneck crop top. Along with that, thick glasses adorned his strong yet boyish face. What Rhett couldn't resist were his flouncy black hair, wide baby blues and glossed, pink lips. The details were flooding his mind.  
"Umm...is something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. You look very pretty, that's all."  
Instead of blushing, Link smiled and lit up.   
"You really think so? You're the first one to say that to me. Being a newbie doesn't really get you compliments."  
Rhett slowly walked towards him and frowned.  
"Huh, that's a shame. You're quite a sight to behold. Speaking of which, you don't look like you're from around."  
Link shook his head and shifted in his seat.  
"I'm originally from San Diego. I moved to this place since I needed a change of routine and scenery."  
"I get you. Right now, my life is a bit stiff. After 4 years of my last divorce, I've been feeling out."  
This made Link open up.  
"I actually moved from SD because my ex couldn't handle the fact that I was a stripper. But he was right about something. I should settle down already."  
"Well, maybe you'll find someone. So will I."  
The smaller man smiled sympathetically. Then he remembered he was supposed to be working.   
"So, what would you like tonight?"  
"Well, I'm not in a mood for just a dance..."  
Link blushed at the man's nonchalant attitude and stood up. He slowly pushed Rhett back and straddled his legs. The older man tried to grab his hips but Link slapped them away. Rhett gulped audibly and blushed.   
"Only I can touch, puto."  
Rhett groaned at his vulgar language and begged for friction. The brunette smirked and started to slowly rotate his sharp hips, his scantly cladded ass softly rubbing against a growing bulge. Rhett trembled with pleasure below him.  
"Like hell you're a shy newbie. Sweet fuck, your ass was made for this."  
Link laughed and kissed the man's neck.  
"Practice makes me great."  
With that, Link stopped moving and reached down to grope him. Rhett's eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped slightly. Link smirked and took advantage of the opening. Both men started to make out like porn stars; messy and sloppy. Their tongues swiveled against each other, teeth occasionally clicking, Rhett's growls mixing with Link's mewls. The whole scene was so dirty. The groping, the wet feeling, both loved it. Rhett slowly pulled away, huffing.  
"If you keep touching me like that, this will end soon."  
"Hehe, sorry. Your cock is so thick. I love touching it."  
Rhett smiled lazily and stole a kiss from the man on him. Link blushed from the sweet kiss and shifted around. Rhett frowned.  
"You've been shifting all night. Is something wrong?"  
The smaller man blushed even more. The dirty blonde's  
concern for him was cute.  
"I...See, I usually prepare myself, just in case."  
"Prepare how?"  
Link stared at him and decided to just show him. He stood up, stepped away, and slowly took off his panties, his wet prick standing proud in front of the man. Strip teasing was one of his favorite moves. He turned his back to Rhett. The other man nearly fainted. Link's tight asshole had a fat butt plug shoved inside.  
"Fuck babe. That's hot."  
"I knew you'd like it."  
Rhett patted the man's perky ass. He wanted to take it out and replace it with his pulsing dick. But he wanted Link to make  
"Hey Rhett, would you like me to get on my knees? Quiero chupar tu jugosa verga."  
The deep purr made the fire in his loins brighter. The older man nodded slowly and watched as Link threw his panties across the room. He then got on his knees and crawled over, mantaining eye contact with Rhett. Link's slow movements drove him wild, especially with those black knee socks on. He wanted to feel his wet mouth around his cock.  
Once there, Link propped himself onto his knees and started to heavily pet the mound before him. He moaned as he felt its girth, its heat. Rhett raked his fingers along Link's hair and breathed heavily. He felt as if his cock was being worshipped. He suddenly felt cold air hit his head. Link had his cock in his hand.  
"Gosh, Daddy. Your stick is so fucking fat and tall. Makes me feel so good Daddy."  
The brunette's dirty mouth took over the blonde's aching dick. Rhett's grip on Link's hair turned into a tight fist. The pleasure enveloping him was immeasurable. Link groaned at the slight pain of his scalp but he sucked and deep throated without stopping. He doesn't have a gag reflex, but whenever he felt Rhett's cock hit the back of his throat, he moaned and grabbed onto Rhett's legs so he could stay in place. His neglected prick failed to stay in place, it would move along Link's bobbing head. He removed one of his hands on Rhett's leg and placed it on his needy prick. He fucked his own hand, trying to look for his own climax. Rhett noticed this and slowly pulled Link away from his dick. Link pouted and felt a bit ticked off.  
"What the hell?"  
"We haven't gotten to the best part."  
Link's mouth formed an "O". He got up and sat on Rhett.  
"How are you going to take care of me, Daddy?"  
"Well, first, I'll unplug your tight little ass."  
His deep, radio voice sent chills down Link. Everything about Rhett made him feel like puddy. His thick beard and hands, his green eyes, his handsome pompadour, and cute lips. He leaned in and started to lightly nibble on Rhett's bottom lip. He then bit, wanting the taste of blood to . The taller man smirked and moved his hand onto Link's soft ass cheek. Link felt heat on his groin and proceeded to sucking on Rhett's tongue. This motivated Rhett, making his lust grow. He moved his hand to Link's wet hole and lightly massaged it. Even if he was prepped with a butt plug, he still wanted to make Link comfortable as possible. But Link wanted to feel Rhett inside him already.   
"Rheeett, please."  
Rhett snickered and stopped teasing the smaller man.  
"Ok, let me take your toy out."  
As Rhett took it out, Link's mouth went wide.  
"Oh fuck oh fuck. Aah."  
"You like that baby? Wait till you feel my fat cock up in your tight boy pussy."  
"FUCK ME ALREADY, PENDEJO."  
Rhett grabbed his cock at light speed and shoved it inside Link without a warning. Link yelped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist, feeling like he was in heaven. Rhett was using his hips, as if he were a simple sex toy, by moving them up and down to his liking. He loved being used.   
"Just like that, Papi. Nice and hard, fuck yes. Fuck my slutty, tight ass good."  
The other man sighed in pleasure as he kept fucking the smaller man at a moderate and hard pace. In no time, his cock found the other man's special spot. The intense feeling made Link react violently, causing him put his mouth on the crook of Rhett's neck and bite down. He was able to draw blood, mewling with pleasure as he licked up the red juices. The adrenaline from the pain made Rhett insane.   
He grabbed Link and pushed him down to the sofa. Now Link's face was down on the leather and his abused ass was wiggling in the air.   
"Come on Daddy. Keep fucking me, fill up my ass with your cream."  
Rhett's sweaty forehead creased at his whore act. He played along.   
"Keep talking like that and Daddy will not only fill up your pussy ass, I'll also fill up your mouth."  
He harshly grabbed Link's hips and shoved his cock into his ass.   
"Just like that Daddy, fuck yes. I love your filthy stick"  
Rhett couldn't hold back anymore. He started to fuck his tight ass ruthlessly. His dick started to hit the special spot, making the other man's moans and screams a pitch higher. Every thrust drew a weak mewl out of Link.  
"I could just stay here forever and fuck your ass and mouth till you're filled up to the brim, till you're bruised up, till you're fucking sore."  
"Yes. Fuck yes. Fuck me just like that Daddy. Treat me like a dirty fucking toy."  
Rhett's body got hotter by each thrust. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He wrapped his arms around Link's waist. The sudden gesture made Link feel somehow wanted.  
"Link, come with me."  
"Ok Daddy."  
After a few more harsh thrusts, Rhett let go. His eyes shut tight as he felt Link's hole get tighter and came in deep inside his small twink. The warm feeling inside made Link tense up, making his red prick burst. His cum landed on his shirt and sofa. His breath became heavy and dry. With the strength he had left, Rhett flipped spots with him, cradling the other man in his tired arms. Link kissed Rhett's nose and chest. Both were dead tired.   
"Hey Rhett...I gotta say...you're the best so far."  
Rhett gave him lopsided grin and caressed Link's damp hair.  
"Same goes to you...does this mean something?"  
Link stayed quiet for some time. And then looked up at Rhett, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"Maybe I found someone. And you did too."  
Rhett held Link tighter and reached down to kiss him deeply. He was smiling like a wild man.   
After whispering sweet things to each other for an hour and telling Marta the room was taken for the night, they passed out in each other's arms, fully aware that they found love in the pink corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.   
> Also, if you want some rhinky goodness, visit my blog, good-mythical-moaning!


End file.
